


Five time murderer

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: The discovery of Rebecca’s body has left the village shook but as the police start their murder investigation, people begin to suspect the wrong person. Will Lachlan he caught?





	1. Chapter 1

The village was totally shook over Rebecca’s murder. It was Sam who had come across her body in the woods, which made things even harder for Lachlan that it was someone he lives with. Sam was looking for spots to have a memorial tree for Alice, but he wanted it somewhere private so Samson could go and talk to her whenever he needed to with no interference. 

The police arrived at The Dingles informing Lachlan they’d found a body matching her description, so he was forced to go and identify it. Belle went with him and he broke down as they shown Rebecca’s dead body. 

Zak and Sam broke the news to Robert and Aaron after Lachlan couldn’t bring himself too. Robert was shocked, confused and hurting that his son had to grow up without a mother like he did. Everyone rallied round to support Lachlan and Robert but everyone knew it wasn’t over. 

The police had started trying to get information about Rebecca’s relationships with the villagers, but nothing could stick. Everyone connected to her murder had some sort of proof they hadn’t seen her since the day she disappeared. 

Aaron’s walking down the stairs at The Mill after settling Seb when he sees Robert staring into space. He barely knew what to say to him, but he supported him the best way he could. He’d been taking care of Seb since they found out what happened, allowing Robert to get his head together. 

“He’s spark our finally. Took ages but atleast he’s asleep now” Aaron said softly as he sat next to Robert. 

“He’s never going to see his Mum again. How do I tell him that?” Robert asked upset. 

“We’re in this together alright? Whatever happens we’ll face it and do the best we can.” Aaron replied. 

“He’s going to turn into me and that’s something I never wanted to happen. I can’t mess him up like my Dad messed me up” Robert said softly. 

“Eh stop that right now. You’re not messed up do you hear me? You’ve gone through stuff but you’ve always come out the other end. If he ends up like you then you should be proud of that. You will never be like your Dad, you’re more of a man then he ever was” Aaron said. Robert let out a soft smile. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you” Robert said softly as he pulled Aaron close. 

“Well you go crazy without me, so let’s not test it again eh?” Aaron joked. Robert let out a little laugh as Liv walked in. 

“Where’ve you been?” Aaron asked. 

“I just went to see Gabby, but you’ve got a visitor” Liv said. Robert frowned until Lachlan walked in with Belle. 

“Erm Lachlan. How you holding up?” Robert asked standing up. Lachlan shrugged. 

“I guess I don’t know what to think. I’ve got no family left now have I?” Lachlan replied. 

“We just came round to see Seb, Lachlan’s been worried about him” Belle said softly. Robert smiled and nodded. 

“He’s asleep at the minute, he doesn’t understand what’s going on but if you want I can get him up?” Aaron asked softly. Lachlan shook his head. 

“If he’s asleep then I’ll leave it, I just wanted to check on him” Lachlan replied. 

“Have the police said anything else?” Robert asked. 

“N-no. They’ve said they’ll be round the village today speaking to everyone and trying to peace together what happened” Lachlan said nervously. 

“Anyway, we’ll leave you too it. We just wanted to make sure Seb was okay” Belle said. 

“I’ll bring him to see ya later in when he’s awake alright?” Aaron said. Lachlan nodded and followed Belle out. 

“He seems too young to be left with no family doesn’t he?” Robert said softly. 

“We’ll get through it. Whatever happens” Aaron replied. 

“I know this isn’t the best time but Chas has been speaking with Megan and there’s still some stuff you need to sort out for the wedding” Liv said nervously. 

“Well I’ll go over in abit and tell them to postpone it” Aaron replied. Robert frowned. 

“Why would we do that? We’ve been planning it for ages” Robert said confused. Aaron sighed. 

“Rob, we can’t get married with all this going on. They’ll understand” Aaron said softly. 

“I don’t care. We planned to get married and that’s what we’re gonna do. In fact I’ll go and see Megan and Chas myself” Robert said and went to put his coat on. 

“Robert you can’t be serious” Aaron said. 

“I am. Nothing, I mean nothing will stop this wedding and I’ll make sure of it” Robert said and walked out. 

“What the hell was thst?” Liv asked confused. Aaron sighed. 

“I have no idea, but it’s not fair we plan our wedding with all this going on” Aaron replied. Liv was about to speak when Seb began fussing upstairs. 

“Shall I go?” Liv asked. Aaron shook his head. 

“I’ll do it. It’s my job now” Aaron said softly and went upstairs. Liv looked and had no idea how to be with either of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron doesn’t understand why Robert thinks going ahead with the wedding is a good idea at the moment. He think’s cancelling the wedding until it’s appropriate is the best option for everyone, so Robert’s determination to get him down the aisle isn’t sitting well with him. 

He doesn’t want to bother Chas with any grief but he needed to come and see if Robert was there. He walked into the pub and walked straight over to Chas with Seb on his hip. 

“Alright love? How’s things?” Chas asked softly. Aaron sighed. 

“Well I have no idea what I’m supposed to say to Robert, he’s just lost at the moment. Seb’s teething so he’s been keeping us up most the night. I’m tired” Aaron replied. Chas let out a sad smile. 

“Heard any more from the police?” Chas asked. Aaron shook his head. 

“Lachlan said their still speaking to everyone so nothing new. Have you seen Robert?” Aaron asked. Chas frowned. 

“Not since yesterday. Why?” Chas asked. 

“Liv mentioned the wedding and Robert doesn’t think it should be postponed. Said he was coming to see you and Megan” Aaron replied confused. 

“Megan’s in a meeting today which is why she passed the message into me. He hasn’t been here though, have you tried work?” Chas asked. Aaron shook his head. 

“I don’t think they have anything on today. I’ll just have to try and find him, hopefully try and get through to him. Seb need’s him more then ever” Aaron said softly. 

“Look, why don’t you go and look for him and I’ll take care of Seb for a few hours?” Chas suggested. 

“N-no Mum. It’s not fair on you, I’ll try and see if Diane can have him” Aaron said nervously. 

“I’m not suggesting now, I’m telling you to hand him over and go find Robert. The last thing this little lad is anymore grief” Chas said. Aaron sighed. 

“Right but not for long alright? I’ll pick him up as soon as I can. You be good alright?” Aaron said and kissed Seb on the head as he handed him over. 

“He’s got everything in there. Bottles, nappies, wipes. There’s some teething gel in there incase they start hurting him a-“

“Just go and find Robert okay? You’ll be fine with me won’t you?” Chas said softly as she looked at Seb. 

“Thanks. I’ll call you soon” Aaron replied. Chas nodded as Aaron left. 

“We’ll look after you now okay? Come on, let’s go get Charity off her break and we’ll see what toys Moses has for ya” Chas said softly and took Seb into the back. 

*

Liv’s walking through the village when she spots Victoria looking lost. They don’t speak as much, but when they do they get on so well. 

“Vic? Are you alright?” Liv asked concerned. Victoria wiped her eyes. 

“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I’ve got a house full of Rebecca’s stuff but do I keep it? I can’t expect Lachlan or Robert to come sort through it” Victoria replied upset. 

“It’s okay. But why not leave her stuff for abit eh? It’s not the right time to be going through it, leave it for a few weeks atleast” Liv said softly. 

“How’s Seb?” Victoria asked quickly changing the subject. 

“He’s teething so he’s been keeping Aaron up most the night, I don’t think he understands what’s going on” Liv replied. 

“He’s lost so much of his family even before he’s turned one. It’s not fair on him” Victoria said. 

“No it’s not. But he’s not on his own is he? He’s got all us to be there for him when he needs us. He’s even managed to get Cain smiling a few times” Liv joked. Victoria let out a little laugh. 

“I’m such a mess. I’ve never been in this situation, I don’t know what to do” Victoria said. 

“Why don’t we go inside and figure it out then? You need to sit down and I don’t think going to the pub or cafe will be helpful” Liv suggested. Victoria let out a little smile. 

“Yeah. I’d like that” Victoria said and led Liv into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron’s walking towards the bridge after searching everywhere else when he spots Robert. He doesn’t want to put pressure on Robert, but he’s in a tricky situation. He want’s to support Robert the best he can but planning their wedding when Seb’s just lost his Mum. 

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding then” Aaron said softly as he approached Robert. Robert looked up and let out a smile. 

“It’s quite peaceful here. Gives me a break from everything else” Robert replied. Aaron nodded. 

“Where’s Seb?” Robert asked. 

“With my Mum. Liv’s just text to let me know she’s with Vic so are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” Aaron replied. Robert sighed. 

“I lost my Mum, now he’s got to go through the same. What do I do?” Robert asked upset. 

“We do whatever it takes to get through it. It’s not nice that he’s lost his Mum, but as long as he knows she loved him that’s all that matters. He’s got so many people there for him Robert” Aaron said softly. 

“Out of any parent he’d lost why his Mum? I deserve to be dead more” Robert replied. 

“Don’t you dare say that Robert. She doesn’t deserve it either, but you leave so much behind. None of us would cope without ya would we? You’re the one who saves us all from drama” Aaron said annoyed. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“More like I cause the drama” Robert replied. 

“What about Seb? You’re the only one who can make him laugh with those stupid noises you do” Aaron said with a soft smile. 

“And what about Liv? She loves you like a brother. You’re the only one she trusts to help her with stuff, you helped with her CV and not forgetting she loves winding you up” Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“And what about me? I love you more then anything, you’ve shown me things no-one else ever has. For the first time you’ve actually made me feel loved by people. You’ve helped me through the worst” Aaron said softly. 

“I’ve put you through the worst too” Robert said sadly. 

“And Vic and Diane. They love you, they’ve lost Andy so you’re all they have now. Don’t think anyone’s better off without ya, you’re the one who’s helped us all the most” Aaron said softly. 

“I-i just don’t know how to move forward knowing a time will come where I have to tell Seb what’s gone on” Robert said upset. 

“When you do you won’t be alone alright? We’ll all be here to face it all with ya. You’ve both got us, you’re stuck with us” Aaron said softly. Robert sighed. 

“I can’t believe I was asking you to adopt him thinking she just left him” Robert said. 

“No-one needs to adopt him alright? We don’t go through with that, I’ll still be there for him no matter. No legal papers would ever change that” Aaron said. Robert let out a little smile. 

“Now about the wedding I-“

“It’s still going ahead alright? We’re not cancelling it” Robert interrupted. 

“I’d marry ya right now if I had the chance, but we don’t need to go ahead with it for ages okay? There’s so much going on” Aaron said softly. 

“That’s exactly why we need to still get married Aaron” Robert replied. Aaron frowned. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron asked confused. 

“He’s already lost one parent Aaron, if something happens to me then you’ll have rights to him if we’re married. You’re the one I want him to be with if anything happens” Robert said softly. 

“He’s not on his own Robert. You’re not going anywhere either, you’re stuck with us. But if getting married is what you want them we’ll do it. It’s about our family too” Aaron replied. Robert let out a little smile. 

“We best go home eh? I just want to see Seb and Liv now” Robert said softly. 

“I tell you what, I’ll get Liv to go pick him up and we’ll go home and make sure the house isn’t a tip” Aaron suggested. Robert nodded and kissed Aaron. 

“I love you so much” Robert said softly. 

“I love you too. Come on” Aaron said taking Robert’s hand. 

*

An hour later Liv arrives at the pub and walks over to Chas and Seb. 

“Aaron’s asked me to come pick him up. Is it alright for him to be in the bar?” Liv asked. 

“Oh he’s fine. Anyway, he’s been fed and changed so he should be alright. How’s Robert?” Chas replied. 

“Aaron said he just wanted to get him home and Robert want’s us to go home” Liv said softly. 

“Are you here to take the kid? Thank god, about time she did some work” Charity said coming from the back. 

“Shut up Charity this isn’t easy for anyone” Chas said gritting her teeth. 

“Well I am sorry. But he’s not your responsibility babe” Charity replied. 

“I’m just going to take Seb and leave” Liv said awkwardly as Chas handed Seb over. 

“Call me if you need anything. Tell Robert we’re here if he needs us love” Chas said softly. 

“I will do. Wave bye” Liv said looking at Seb. Chas smiled at Seb as Liv and Seb walked out.


End file.
